Songwriting and Messy Rooms
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Shuuya needs some help with songwriting - and who better to help than Noriko Nakagawa. [book/manga!verse] [oneshot] [shuuya/noriko]


It was the first time that Noriko Nakagawa had been in a boy's room, and she was a little bit nervous. It was messy – she'd been expected that much, though Shuuya glanced around like he'd just noticed that everything was covered in either dirty clothes, papers, or food wrappers – and there was a table in the corner with two chairs that looked like they belonged somewhere else.

Shuuya swept the things off of the table, hopped around a few things, and grabbed his guitar. He sent Noriko an admittedly heart-stopping grin. "I probably should've cleaned up a little. I didn't think it was this messy, though…"

"It's fine," Noriko said, managing her own smile back. She tightened her grip on her bag and picked her way over to the table after him. He gestured to one of the chairs and nearly hit her in the face. She jerked back and slipped backwards on a book.

She hit the ground, one elbow landing in a pile of dirty t-shirts and back hitting a pile of books. Shuuya grimaced and held down a hand to help her up. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I definitely should have cleaned up."

She laughed a little as she took his hand, though she was also fairly certain that she was blushing so hard her head was about to catch fire. She sat down in the chair and held her bag on her lap. Shuuya plopped down in the chair across from her and shuffled through the few papers left on the desk until he found the one he was looking for.

He slid it over to her. "This is what I've got. I don't know if you want to… like, keep the tone but completely rewrite it, or just fix it up a little, but… you know, ever since I heard that poem… you're a lot better than me at this sort of thing, is what I'm trying to say."

"Oh, okay," Noriko said. She scanned the lyrics and was surprised at how _raw_ they were. She wasn't sure if she could rewrite it and keep the tone, because she didn't know if she could even _attempt _to capture that kind of tone, but she could definitely fix it up. Shuuya watched her for a few moments, then messed around with his guitar for a little bit.

Noriko didn't know much about guitars, but Shuuya did sound good.

After a few minutes of fixing things and erasing things and eventually just rewriting it all on a separate sheet of paper, Noriko handed it back. "Here," she said, smiling. He scanned it, nodded, then grinned.

"Thanks," he said. "It actually sounds good now. You're… you're pretty good at this."

She blushed a little and smiled at him. They caught each other's eyes for a little bit, and there was a small, awkward moment where all they were looking at was each other and nothing else, and then Shuuya looked away. His voice raised a little bit.

"Anyway, I don't know how this will sound with the music, because I still need to figure that out, but it looks great, you did a great job, it's all-"

"Great?" Noriko guessed. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah," he said. "Maybe my vocabulary is the reason my lyrics suck."

"They were very good," Noriko said. "The feeling behind them was something… something I don't think I could replicate if I tried. You just had a few awkward words in there, that's all, really."

"You really think so?" Shuuya asked. Noriko nodded. "Hey, do you want to look over my lyrics all the time? I can bring them to you at school, if you want – it's kind of… not-so-clean in here, and it might be easier for you to do it at your own house."

"I don't mind coming here," she said. She glanced around the room. "It has… character."

"Character, or no motivation?" Shuuya asked.

"Well," Noriko said, glancing around again. "Maybe a little bit of both."

Shuuya laughed. "So, I'll tell you the next time I need you. It'll probably be soon. You'll probably get sick of me."

_Like any girl could get sick of you. _"I don't think so," Noriko said. "A lot of girls like you, you know."

Shuuya didn't look straight at her. She didn't know if he hadn't known, or if he was just uncomfortable with the fact – she didn't think that there were any boys that had a crush on her, and she didn't know what she'd do if she didn't like them back – but either way, that was just about the closest she'd ever get to confessing to him at this present moment.

She leaned forward and put a hand over his. "But I'll stop by when you need me to!" she said, smiling. He met her eyes then.

"I can walk you home," he said, standing up. She stood up, too, and, after nearly tripping and falling over another three times, he took her arm and helped her to the doorway. And when they got out of the danger zone that was his room, he didn't let go.

* * *

**So, this was a request from someone on Tumblr, who wanted a Shuuya/Noriko, fluff, songwriting together! I'm not quite sure how the characterization is, if I'm being totally honest, but here we go!**


End file.
